


Pictures Say 1000 Words

by DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Accidental Photos, Awesome Molly Hooper, F/M, Hidden Desires, Molly's Lab Coat, Sherlolly - Freeform, Surprised John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes/pseuds/DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly solves her first 7! She is so excited that she wants to take a picture of her and Sherlock to send to John. Things take a bit of a turn and the camera keep rolling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures Say 1000 Words

It started out innocently; she was only taking a photo to send to John and Mary Watson. Molly and Sherlock had just finished solving a 7 and Lestrade had implied that Molly was more helpful than John. She wanted to commemorate the occasion with a photo. She already had several of Greg and the NSY, but she wanted one of her and Sherlock.

“Sherlock! Come over here! I want to take a photo to send to John to celebrate my first 7!” She was beaming at him and it was hard to resist her enthusiasm.

“Molly, I may not know the basic rules of etiquette, but I’m almost certain that taking one of ourselves at a crime scene is frowned upon.”

“Don't you dare lecture me about manners, Sherlock Holmes! Just humor me. I won't even put the crime scene in the picture.” With a roll of his eyes and an exasperated sigh, he finally acquiesced upon receiving the dreaded puppy eyes from a certain pathologist.

“Fine. One couldn't hurt.” He went and stood next to Molly so that she could take the photo and he could tell she wasn’t satisfied with the result.

“Can you bend down a bit? I’m only getting your chin. I am shorter than you, you know.”

Sherlock huffed his impatience. “I have noticed. Would the stairs be suitable?”

“Brilliant!”

“Yes, and quite obvious.” Molly swatted Sherlock on the arm playfully. She stood next to him one step above him and placed her head at his shoulder. She prepared her camera phone to take a picture, only marginally paying attention to Sherlock. She jumped a bit when he leaned his head against hers, but she smiled nonetheless. It felt wonderful to feel his skin against hers and she snapped a quick photo. She then felt the tip of his nose brush against her cheek as he turned his head and placed his forehead against her temple.

Sherlock didn't realize how close she had gotten to take the picture, or was it him that got close? He turned towards her, saying her name in his deep baritone. “Molly.”

Her eyes slid shut when she felt the vibration of her name against her skin, making her shiver. “Sherlock.” She spoke husky and low making him suck in a quick breath through his nose. He inhaled her unique scent of berries, lemon, and blood; the metallic sting contrasting delightfully with her feminine perfume.

“Lestrade was correct, you were very helpful today. Let me show you how much.” Sherlock’s breath against Molly’s ear made her answer slide off her tongue without a second thought.

“Yes.” He turned his body towards her and slipped one arm around her waist. She felt him bare his teeth and a quiet growl escape his lips as her nipped at her pulse point. She gasped at the contact and had a hard time containing the moan that left her lips. Her eyes shot open at the realization that she had ultimately failed, affirmed by Sherlock’s deep chuckle against her neck. Her hand shot into his curls and tugged hard to bring his face up to hers. “Baker Street. NOW.” She growled.

Molly watched Sherlock’s pupils fully dilate at her words and and a feral grin spread across his face. She matched him eye to eye, feral grin to mischievous smirk, both their pulses racing as he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the street to flag a cab.

“Gustave! No cases for the next…” He looked to Molly who giggled and held up three fingers. His eyebrows disappeared into his hair for a split second before he schooled his features and turned towards Lestrade. “Three days! I will be very busy. Laters!” He pushed Molly into the waiting cab and jumped in after her, eliciting a shriek from her lips before the car door closed behind them.

“About bloody time.” Greg Lestrade rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath as he sent a message to John.

Three days later, Dr. Molly Hooper was found in the lab at St. Barts happily humming a classical tune that John recognized. A smirk spread across his face as he followed his former roommate and the doctor down to the morgue to review a body for a new case. While Sherlock was looking over the body, John made his way over to Molly.

“You look very nice today, Molly. Any reason for the new outfit?” She was wearing a pencil skirt and brightly colored turtleneck under her lab coat and did look quite chic. Molly giggled.

“Well actually I have the students coming in today so I had to dress up a bit.” Sherlock snorted quietly in the corner and she spared him a quick glare before turning to give John a wink.

Sherlock stood straight up and walked over to them. “Molly, I need you to…” Molly handed him one of the folders she was holding and he glanced at the contents with a growing grin. “Ah ha! I knew it. Come along John. We have to call Lestrade and tell him to arrest the brother.” He shoved the folder back towards Molly and spun, swirling his Belstaff behind him as he headed towards the door. John gave Molly an apologetic look and was about to speak when she loudly cleared her throat. Sherlock stopped in his tracks.

“Give it back.”

“I don't know what you are talking about, Dr. Hooper.”

“Oh it’s Dr. Hooper again, is it?” Molly dropped the folders on the table and strode up to Sherlock. She grabbed his arm, spinning him towards her and whispered something in his ear. His eyes rolled back into his head and he shivered. His other arm quickly dug into his pocket and handed Molly back her phone. “Thanks!” A wide smile spread across her face and she bounded back to the autopsy table to put away the corpse.

Sherlock had not moved from where Molly had left him by the door. He mentally shook himself and clapped his hands, startling John and Molly. “Well, murders to solve, guilty parties to arrest. Don’t want to keep NSY waiting. Don’t you have a date with Mary?” He was out the door in record time. John gave Molly a parting wave and hurried after Sherlock.

Not three minutes later Sherlock came bursting through the morgue doors again. Four long strides and he swooped her up into the most breath taking kiss she’s ever had. He released her lips with a slight pop. “Coffee?”

Molly laughed. “Light and sweet, love. Thanks. Does John know?”

A voice sounded from behind them causing Sherlock to drop Molly unceremoniously onto her arse. “I was wondering why Greg sent me a message three days ago telling me not to contact you for anything other than an emergency. Now I know.”

“Who’s Greg?” Sherlock asked while reaching out to gather Molly from the floor.

John rolled his eyes. “Getting old don’t you think? You know Lestrade’s first name is Greg.”

Sherlock inclined his head with a small smirk. He cleared his throat and turned his attention to Molly, pecking her on the cheek. “I apologize. See you in an hour?”

She smiled warmly at him and placed her hand on his cheek. “Of course.” She turned to John. “Have fun tonight. Tell Mary I say hello. Are we still on for dinner Sunday?”

“I will. Thank you Molly. Yes, dinner on Sunday.” He turned to Sherlock with a sigh. “Come on Casanova, guilty parties to arrest and all that or have you forgotten?” Sherlock winked at Molly and traipsed out the door with John in tow. Just as the doors were closing, he heard Molly call out.

“Sherlock! Don’t forget the crop this time!” A wide grin spread across his face and John seemed to be turning green.

“What? I told you sex doesn't alarm me.”

“Yeah, thanks for that. I need to get that out of my head as soon as possible. Why don't you head to Lestrade and I’ll head home to Mary.” He waved at Sherlock as he got into a cab and headed home. Sherlock chuckled and sent a text off to Lestrade telling him to arrest the brother.

An hour later Sherlock arrived back at the morgue, two coffees in hand. “Oh thank God. I really need that. The students were bloody awful today.”

“Really Molly, no need to call me that. You might offend other religions.” She snorted lightly and sighed at her first sip.

“Perfect.”

“You’re only making my ego soar with each word, my dear.”

“What happened to John?”

“He went home to Mary. He didn't look well after we left the morgue. I do think your comment about the crop may have gone a bit overboard.”

Molly quirked an eyebrow at him. “Who said I was kidding?”

Sherlock smirked behind his coffee and brought his eyes up to meet hers. “Would you like to play a game, Dr. Hooper?”

Molly’s eyes widened and she tucked her phone deeper into the lab coat. “Not right now. Maybe after I get out of work.”

He narrowed his eyes at her actions, trying to deduce her reason. He rose from his perch against the table and began to approach her. “What is on your phone that you don't want me to see?”

“Nothing! Nothing at all!” She said, just a bit too loud and too fast for his liking. She sprung from her seat and knocked over her chair as she backed away from his reach. She tried to skirt around him, but he eventually trapped her up against a table. He reached into her pocket and retrieved her phone. Molly sighed and buried her face in her hands. “They were accidental, but I don't want you to delete them.”

Sherlock unlocked her phone and opened her photo app. His eyebrows raised higher with every swipe of his finger. Apparently Molly had continued to take pictures after the first one of her and Sherlock without realizing it and had captured their progression into passion. He let out an indignant squawk at the last one and immediately clicked the home button. He handed the phone back to Molly, who had a very confused look on her face. She clicked on the photo app and immediately gasped and covered her mouth with her free hand. Her cheeks colored brightly and she couldn’t meet his gaze.

“You weren’t supposed to see that last one.” Molly said quietly.

“Well I have and now you owe me one in kind.” His voice had lowered to a deep timbre and it made Molly shiver with both trepidation and anticipation.

Her eyes widened at his words. “Wait, what?”

“I said you owe me Dr. Hooper. By the way, do you have an extra lab coat? I’d rather not use the one from Barts, completely unsanitary.”

Molly threw her head back and laughed. “As a matter of fact I do, but we have to stop at my flat.”

“Alright. Let’s go.”

Fifteen minutes later they were in the sitting room of Molly’s flat. She went straight to her bedroom to gather her things while Sherlock settled onto her couch. He was clicking away on Molly’s laptop when his phone pinged with an incoming message. His eyes widened and his eyebrows rose. He threw his phone onto the table and lept up from his seat on the couch. With two calculated strides he made it to the front door, locked it, and began shedding clothes as he almost sprinted to Molly’s bedroom.

Several hours later, Sherlock shuffled out to Molly’s sitting room in only a sheet to check his messages and order take away. Apparently the picture was enough to set him off again as he returned to the bedroom, this time remembering to bring his phone. After that day, Sherlock was very possessive of his phone so it was a good thing Mycroft had given him an encrypted one. He did consider revenge for the picture Molly had taken of his naked transport while he was distracted, however he decided he didn't want anyone else seeing his pathologist in only a lab coat. It really left little to the imagination so it was a good thing he had plenty to spare.


End file.
